Alasan Aku Membenci OYSJC
by Emmadehazel
Summary: OYSJC; orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Terserah kalian menganggapku aneh. Yang jelas aku memang benci orang jatuh cinta, terutama sejak 'dia' jatuh cinta! Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #4th Year. AU.


**Disclaimer **: **Naruto bukan milik saya**, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto, Papi Minato, Mami Kushina, dan (sangat berharap~) Hinata :D

Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskripsi, sedikit!onesided, etc. Maaf kalau ada typo dan kurang fluffy.

Hanya sarana menyalurkan hobi, minat, dan gumpalan imajinasi dalam kepala XD

Song recommended to play: "Nothing Else Better To Do" by David Archuleta + "With You" by Chris Brown

**~Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day(s) #4 Year~**

Naruto's POV

_Putar fokus..._

_Zoom in, zoom out_...

_Klik! Klik!_

Aku tersenyum lebar dari balik Canon yang kupegang. Di layar kamera itu, kini terpampang potret seorang gadis yang sedang berlari menjauh dari kamera, menyusuri jalan yang tidak terlihat ujungnya. Di sisi kanan dan kiri gadis itu, ada jajaran pohon sakura yang mulai merekahkan warna merah muda. Lalu di sekitar kakinya, tersebar debu-debu yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya pagi.

Cantik_..._ sekalipun tubuhnya tidak berbalutkan _dress _musim semi yang melambai-lambai. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu bahkan hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah biasa—dengan menggendong ransel berwarna cokelat.

Sepintas, potret itu seperti menggambarkan anak SMA yang terlambat di hari pertama sekolahnya. Namun, itu sama sekali keliru.

Wujud nyata gadis itu kini tengah berjongkok sambil membenahi sepatunya.

Yeah, dia sedang mengikat ulang tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Gadis itu memilih melakukannya beberapa meter di depan sana setelah sebelumnya berlari mendahuluiku. Mungkin agar dia bisa mengimbangi langkahku, dan agar tidak tertinggal saat aku tidak menunggu dan tetap berjalan meninggalkannya.

Padahal, itu salah.

Sebenarnya aku bersedia menunggu. Sayang, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk membuktikan itu.

Aku mengangkat kembali kameraku, memposisikannya demi mendapat gambar yang bagus, lalu menekan tombol potret dan suara bidikan pun kembali terdengar.

Kali ini, gambar yang tertangkap adalah sosoknya yang baru saja bangkit dari posisi jongkok. Merefleksikan gambaran tentang kesiapan menghadapi hari baru.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hehe, maaf membuatmu menunggu," aku membalas sapaannya sambil melangkahkan kaki dan tertawa kecil.

"K-kupikir kau seharusnya mengambil foto pohon-pohon sakura itu," jemarinya menunjuk rumpun merah muda di sebelah kanan kami.

Aku tersenyum miring. "Tidak tertarik," jawabku singkat, pura-pura sibuk dengan kameraku.

Lalu aku mendengar dia hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan atas apa yang kukatakan.

Dan aku... senang.

Haha, pasti tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya aku sekarang. Asal kau tahu saja, aku merasa sangat senang karena sekarang dia bersikap sebagaimana seharusnya!

Ya, Hinata Hyuuga yang kalem, tenang, dan tidak cerewet!

Lalu?

Ugh, belakangan ini sahabat dekatku itu sering mengeluarkan sisi OOC-nya alias... arrrgh, aku sedikit benci menceritakan ini.

_Well_, kurasa dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan... arrrgh! Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menjambak rambutku. Pokoknya, saat dia jatuh cinta, dia seperti menjelma menjadi orang lain dan itu dikarenakan oleh...

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun dan Hinata-san! Pagi yang indah untuk mengobarkan semangat muda, yeah!"

...orang ini!

"L-L-L-Lee-kun?"

Gyaaah! Jangan lagi! Tolong jangan munculkan efek _blink-blink_ itu pada matamu, Hinata!

Huuft, tapi memang sulit. Kurasa Hinata memang jatuh cinta dengan Rock Lee. Tepatnya, sejak dia melihat iklan sampo yang dibintangi si Alis Tebal itu (_well_, aku memang lebih setuju kalau dia membintangi iklan pasta gigi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal kalau rambutnya terlihat sangat sehat dan berkilau). Hinata terlihat sangat terpesona dan kalian tahu, aku tidak percaya bahkan saat aku mengatakan ini!

Di awal, aku memang menyimpulkan kalau Hinata hanya sekadar terbawa sugesti iklan itu karena 1) poni Alis Tebal sama dengan poni Hinata, 2) aku pernah bercanda pada Hinata kalau poninya seperti sapu (ingat, hanya bercanda!) tapi dia terlihat sangat terpukul, 3) aksi Alis Tebal di iklan itu sangat maksimal—seolah dialah _role model_ untuk rambut indah, 4) dengan begitu, aku merasa Hinata tersugesti oleh Alis Tebal dan menganggapnya sebagai penyelamat dari ketidakpercayadirian karena anggapan olehku tentang poninya (demi Tuhan, aku ingin memutar waktu untuk tidak mengatakan itu padanya!).

Aku tahu keempat alasan tadi bermakna satu alasan, tapi siapa peduli?

Aku hanya peduli tentang bagian di mana Hinata menganggap dirinya jatuh cinta pada Alas Tebal! Dia bahkan bersikap OOC dan keadaan itu sungguh membuatku menderita!

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengundang kalian ke pestaku," suara yang terdengar mantap membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat Alis Tebal memberikan dua buah undangan untukku dan Hinata—masing-masing satu. "Anggap saja pesta syukuran karena film pertamaku sudah tayang, hehe," ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Film, ya? Kurasa karirnya di dunia hiburan mulai naik daun. Cih.

"Lee-kun... h-hebat! Ngomong-ngomong, a-apa judul film-nya?"

"_Ada Cinta di Batok Kelapa_."

"W-wah..."

"Ehem, ehem," aku berdehem. Selain karena telingaku mendadak gatal karena judul yang agak 'nyambung' dengan Hinata, juga karena aku tidak suka melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata akibat terus-terusan menatap rambut Alis Tebal!

"Maaf, Lee, sepertinya aku akan ada acara bersama Hinata. Jadi, kemungkinan kami tidak bisa datang," aku mendesah pura-pura kecewa. Pura-pura, karena aku memang berbohong. Ugh, memang siapa yang mau membiarkan Hinata datang ke pesta si batok kelapa itu?

Tiba-tiba kudengar Alis Tebal tertawa. "Wah, kau penuh semangat masa muda, ya! Aku tidak menyangka kau sesibuk itu. Uhm, bukannya aku curiga sih. Tapi kau bahkan belum tahu kapan pestaku akan diadakan?"

Aduh! Kepalaku mendadak berdenyut. Aku pun meringis, mencoba bersikap biasa saja. "Yah, aku dan Hinata memang sibuk. Sulit mencuri-curi waktu senggang," aku melirik undangan Alis Tebal. Huh, ternyata masih seminggu lagi.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi aku benar-benar berharap kalian datang," Alis Tebal menatap kami berdua.

"T-tenang saja, Lee-kun. Akan kami usahakan."

"Apa maksudmu itu, Hinata?" aku melotot pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

Namun sayang, dia mengabaikanku!

"Walaupun kami sibuk, k-kami tetap ingin datang ke pestamu," lanjut Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hinata-san!" Alis Tebal bersorak dan tubuhnya hampir saja menubruk Hinata kalau saja tidak kutepis tangannya.

"Kau pergi saja sana!" Aku sedikit mendorong bahu Alis Tebal dan menarik Hinata.

Alis Tebal malah tertawa. "Semangat masa muda yang bagus, Naruto-kun! Baiklah, aku duluan!" anak itu berteriak sambil berlari mundur mendahului kami. Yah, menjadi murid khusus Gai-sensei membuatnya menjadi sedikit menyimpang.

Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menormalkan jantungku. Terjebak dalam kondisi yang kubenci ternyata cukup membuang energi. Ah, sebaiknya kulanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah sekarang atau berakhir di ruang hukuman bersama Ibiki-sensei karena terlambat.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Aku menoleh ada Hinata, hanya untuk mendapati dirinya yang sedang berbinar-binar menatap undangan Alis Tebal!

Arrrgh, aku selalu benci keadaan seperti ini! Melihat matanya yang penuh minat, pipinya yang merona, dan pegangannya yang erat pada undangan itu membuatku muak! Aku benci orang yang sedang jatuh cinta! Terutama sejak Hinata jatuh cinta pada Alis Tebal!

Terdengar aneh? Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu!

.

.

.

**Alasan Aku Membenci OYSJC**

By Emmadehazel

**#1 Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta (OYSJC) sering curhat tidak jelas! Dia suka memikirkan perhatian dari 'si doi' yang bagiku wajar-wajar saja!**

Tiga puluh menit dua puluh tiga detik. Itu total waktu yang Hinata habiskan _hanya _untuk mondar-mandir di ruang baca rumahnya sambil menatap undangan Alis Tebal dengan penuh kekaguman. Dan bukan hanya itu, dia juga bergumam, "J-jadi, aku benar-benar diundang ya? Ini b-bukan mimpi?" atau "A-apa ini berarti Lee-kun memperhatikanku?" atau "D-dia tahu nama lengkapku!" atau "Seandainya ini mimpi, aku tidak mau bangun!"

Sementara aku hanya memutar bola mata sambil menanggapi, "Ya, kau hanya satu dari—mungkin—ratusan undangan!" atau "Memperhatikan apa? Hanya perasaanmu saja!" atau "Bagaimana orang tidak mengenalmu selagi saudaramu Neji menjadi atlet kempo terbaik sesekolah?" atau "Dan saat kau tidak bangun, aku akan menyekapmu agar tidak datang ke pesta Lee!"

Namun perkataanku sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Hinata malah beralih mengambil kamera dan memotret undangan itu!

Yang benar saja! Ini sih keterlaluan namanya!

Aku pun berdiri, mendekatinya, dan memegang bahunya. Aku membuka mulut...

"Tolonglah Mbak, itu undangan, bukan _voucher_ diskon!"

Ugh, abaikan. Itu tadi suara televisi.

Aku menghela napas, lalu berkata pada gadis di hadapanku, "Tolonglah Hinata, bukan hanya kau yang mendapat undangan itu! Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja?"

Hinata hanya diam. Dia balas menatapku, lalu cepat-cepat menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Rasanya seperti terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi... Tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam... Tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang... Lalu dia datang bagaikan dongkrak, perahu karet, dan kompas."

Aku mematung.

_Epic fail. _

**Dan oh, astaga, kau tahu itu berlebihan sekali, Hinata!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#2 OYSJC sering melamun dan tertawa sendiri. Intinya, dia sedang berada di bawah kendali sisi gila mereka! **

Malam di hari selanjutnya, Hinata mengajakku untuk menemaninya memilih gaun yang sekiranya cocok untuk dipakai di hari pesta Alis Tebal. Aku menurut saja. Apalagi dengan begini aku bisa melihat Hinata dalam berbagai penampilan. Dan ah, pasti nanti dia meminta saran dariku.

Hinata sudah memilih baju pertama yang menarik hatinya sejak datang ke sini tadi. Sekarang dia sedang mengenakannya di tempat ganti, dan aku menunggunya di depan ruangan itu sambil menekan perasaan antusias dengan bermain _game_.

_Sreeet!_

Tiba-tiba gorden terbuka. Aku membuat gestur mendongak dengan kedua tangan tetap memegang HP.

Di depan sana Hinata mengenakan gaun kuning tak berlengan yang roknya terlihat lembut melambai sampai bagian lutut. Ada renda-renda berwarna ungu muda di beberapa spot. Cocok sekali dengan Hinata, menampilkan kesan imut dan...

"Polos," tiba-tiba kata itu meluncur dari mulutku.

_Twitch!_

Hey, siapa itu yang bersin?

Ah, rupanya bukan suara bersin (lagipula, sejak kapan suara bersin jadi 'twitch'?). Ternyata Hinata yang...

"Lee-kun tidak suka sesuatu yang polos!" Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menuju deretan pakaian lain.

Eeeeekkk?! Dia mempertimbangkan kesukaan Alis Tebal juga demi gaun yang dipakainya?!

...

Baju kedua. Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia membawa baju berwarna merah. Aku pun termenung sendiri membayangkan bagaimana sosok Hinata nanti.

_Breeet!_

S-suara itu! Celanaku sobek-kah? Ah, tidak. Rupanya itu Hinata yang menyibak gorden dengan penuh nafsu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang nafsu...

Gaun seksi berwarna merah, cek.

Potongan leher terlalu rendah, cek.

Lutut yang tidak tertutupi, cek.

GYAAA~! Aku pun sukses pingsan sebelum sempat berkomentar.

...

Baju ketiga. Aku menyangga dagu setelah sebelumnya menyumpal hidung dengan tisu. Huh, memalukan sekali mimisan di tempat ini.

Untung saja Hinata peka dan berubah memilih baju yang lain. Hmm, mungkin kali ini akan lebih cocok.

_Braaak! _

Loh, kenapa suaranya jadi 'braaak'? Bukannya hanya ada gorden?

Ah, ternyata itu karena Hinata menyenggol kursi kayu di depannya. Eh, menyenggol?

Whoooa! Pantas saja! Hinata mengenakan gaun hijau yang sangat panjang hingga ada bagian yang menyentuh lantai dan terseret-seret. Mungkin tadi dia menginjak gaunnya sendiri dan menyenggol kursi. Tapi untunglah tidak sampai jatuh. Dia juga sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan. Hinata itu, gadis yang kuat!

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan mendekatinya sambil memasukkan tangan kiriku ke saku celana, sementara tangan yang lain kuusapkan ke dagu. Aku pun mulai beropini, "Terlalu rumit. Pasti tidak enak kalau dipakai berdansa. Haaa~h, Hinata. Dari tadi pilihanmu belum ada yang tepat. Bagaimana kalau kubantu mencari—"

"...b-berdansa, ya?" Hinata bergumam.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

_Siiing..._

Tiba-tiba Hinata membalikkan badan dan mengangkat gaunnya, lalu...

_Tap tap tap._

Pergi memilih gaun yang lain, eh?! Dan aku ditinggal! Lagi!

...

Baju keempat. Aku memutuskan tidak menunggu dengan hanya berdiam diri dan duduk sambil melamun. Sekarang aku sedang melihat-lihat gaun yang tersedia dan berjejer rapi. Pantas saja Hinata agak bimbang. Pilihan di sini begitu banyak...

Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata sudah selesai belum, ya?

Aku menengok dan mendapati Hinata sedang menatap cermin dengan berbalutkan _dress_ berwarna ungu muda sepanjang lutut. Di bagian dada dihiasi aksen lipitan vertikal. Lalu di bawahnya ada ikat pembatas berwarna ungu tua. Dan satu hal lagi... model baju itu tidak berlengan.

Terlepas dari itu, yang membuatku sedikit terpaku adalah, dia memposisikan tangan dan menggerakkan badannya seperti sedang berdansa.

Menggemaskan sekali.

Aku melangkah perlahan mendekatinya. Tepatnya, aku berdiri menghalangi cermin sehingga yang dia lihat kini adalah aku, bukan lagi pantulan dirinya.

Setelah itu, aku tak tahu pasti apa yang mendorongku. Yang kutahu, di detik selanjutnya aku sudah mendaratkan tangan kiriku di pinggangnya dan menyatukan tangan kananku dengan tangan kiri Hinata.

Lalu, _waltz _mengalun. Entah dari mana.

Mengabaikan asal-muasal musik itu, aku menggerakkan badan seiring irama dan mencoba membuat Hinata menyesuaikan dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Gadis ini sedikit canggung. Padahal, kurasa dia seharusnya sudah cukup percaya diri karena penampilannya. Segala yang ada padanya terlihat sempurna di mataku. Tubuhnya, begitu pas dengan gaun ungu itu. Rambutnya, melambai sangat lembut seperti memainkan melodi bersama hembusan angin. Matanya, tampak berkilau meski hanya ada pigmen putih dengan sentuhan ungu muda. Dan wajahnya... begitu memikat...

Aku tercekat. Tanpa sadar, aku telah mengeliminasi jarak wajah kami berdua. Kini bahkan hidung kami saling bersentuhan!

_Blush._

Tiba-tiba Hinata membalikkan badan. Mungkinkah dia salah tingkah? Apa dia berpikir macam-macam tentangku? Jangan-jangan aku dikira kanibal? Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku?! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?!

"T-tiba-tiba aku membayangkan... kalau Lee-kun berdansa denganku. Kyaaa!" Tiba-tiba terdengar pekik kecil darinya.

Dan aku? _Sweatdrop_.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Berkali-kali aku mengguncangkan bahunya, tapi dia tetap bergeming sambil sesekali menutupi pipinya yang merona. Jangan lagi seperti itu, Hinata! Jangan tunjukkan sisi gilamu!

"HINATAAA!"

**Arrrgh! Dan membuatku gila juga!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#3 OYSJC hobi **_**stalking**_**, menyia-nyiakan pulsa, membuang-buang uang, memboroskan tenaga, hanya demi 'si doi'! **

Tahu tidak, hal yang biasa dilakukan Hinata pada saat istirahat adalah berdiam diri di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku-buku tentang cara merawat bunga. Yah, memang termasuk hal yang membosankan bagiku. Tapi setidaknya, terjebak di antara tumpukan buku jauuuh lebih menyenangkan daripada bersembunyi di antara matras, apalagi sambil memperhatikan makhluk hijau-berbatok-kelapa-kerempeng-beralis-tebal!

Benar. Yang sedang kami—uhuk, maksudku Hinata—lakukan adalah mengintip Alis Tebal yang sedang menjalani ekskul senam lantai bersama Gai-sensei. Entah bisa disebut ekskul atau tidak. Masalahnya, anggotanya hanya Alis Tebal! Iya, hanya satu!

Ah, lupakan tentang ekskul tidak penting itu. Yang perlu dibahas adalah kenapa aku berakhir dengan menjadi penguntit seperti ini.

Baiklah, hari ini Hinata memulai misi tingkat A-nya: mencari tahu kesukaan Alis Tebal! Untuk apa? Huh, tentu saja untuk menjadi petunjuk kado apa yang akan ia belikan pada Alis Tebal. Tadinya aku sudah memberitahu Hinata—walaupun dia sudah tahu—kalau pesta ini bukanlah pesta ulang tahun. Namun, dia bersikeras mencari kado. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Yosh, Lee! Sebaiknya kita selingi senam lantai kita dengan olahraga lain yang tidak kalah menantang! Tidak kalah menguras keringat! Tidak kalah keren! Tidak kalah membangkitkan masa muda! Ayo kita lompat tinggi!" Seruan Gai-sensei menyadarkanku. Astaga, dosa besar apa yang kulakukan sampai harus menonton adegan lompat tinggi Alis Tebal setelah sebelumnya melihat dia split, kayang dan salto seperti tupai?!

"Baiklah, Gai-sensei! Target hari ini adalah 2 meter! Yosh!" Alis Tebal mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Aku dan Hinata memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ah, untuk Hinata tidak hanya memperhatikan, tapi juga memotret dengan HP-nya. Ckckck, bisa-bisanya dia rela menghabiskan baterai hanya demi Alis Tebal!

"Pertama, 50 cm."

Alis Tebal memasang kuda-kuda (?), lalu berlari setengah lingkaran menuju bambu panjang yang disangga secara horizontal setinggi 50 cm.

Bersedia, siap, ya!

...?

...berhasil!

"Kedua, 75 cm."

Alis Tebal kembali berposisi seperti tadi, dan...

...berhasil!

"Ketiga, 1 meter."

...berhasil!

"Keempat, 1,25 meter."

...berhasil!

...hasil!

...sil!

"Nah, sekarang penentuannya," Gai-sensei menaikkan bambu hingga tingginya 2 meter dari lantai, sementara Alis Tebal menampakkan raut antusias.

Dan aku di sini sedikit deg-degan. Aku merasa bakal ada sesuatu yang terjadi...

"Kau siap, Lee?"

"Selalu, Gai-sensei!" Alis Tebal pun tancap gas dan kembali berlari dengan gaya yang sama. Setelah sampai di depan bambu, dia langsung mengangkat kakinya dan...

_Breeet!_

...?

Alis Tebal melongo.

Gai-sensei menganga.

Hinata sedikit limbung.

Dan aku gegas menutup mata Hinata dari hal-hal berbau rate-M ini!

"EEEEEKK?! CELANAKU ROBEK, GAI-SENSEI!"

...

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

Kulihat Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "S-sudah selesai, kan? B-bisa kau lepas tanganmu?"

Aku pun melepas kedua tanganku yang menghalangi pandangan Hinata. "Iya, Lee baru saja pergi bersama Gai-sensei. Huh, memalukan sekali," aku mendengus.

"T-tapi, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus?" Hinata mendongak. "Aku jadi punya ide untuk kado nanti."

Kado? Jangan-jangan...

"Kau mau menghadiahi Lee baju hijau ketat itu?"

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah kalau Alis Tebal dihadiahi seperti itu, tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana nanti pikiran si penjual kalau Hinata membeli baju ketat hijau?! Mereka pasti berpikir Hinata ini salah satu anggota senam aerobik yang norak!

Kulihat Hinata mengangguk pelan. "T-tapi, kurasa uangku tidak cukup. Apa aku boleh meminjam milikmu dulu, Naruto-kun?"

_Twitch!_

**Dan membuatku mengeluarkan uang untuk Alis Tebal-mu?! What the piiip!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#4 OYSJC sering menulis status dan **_**tweet **_**galau, kacau, balau, dan risau di sosial media!**

_(a) 4everYoungLee: Baru saja dapat kado SPANDEX HIJAU LUMUT kesayangan dari seseorang yang tersayang! Doki-doki :3_

...

"Lee... baru saja mendapat kado spandex? Dari seseorang tersayang?" gumamku.

Hinata yang bersandar pada tempat tidurnya dengan muram hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sebenarnya aku juga mau menambahkan, "Dengan mengkapitalkan huruf-huruf laknat itu?! Dan apa itu _emoticon_ imut?! Kurasa Lee benar-benar berniat menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri!" Tapi kuurungkan berkata seperti itu karena terdengar tidak baik untuk adik-adik di rumah (?).

Ya, sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah Hinata. Tidak ada yang menyuruh. Aku langsung bergegas pergi begitu melihat status Feisbug dan Twitah Hinata. Isinya sungguh menyayat hatiku, jadi aku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dan memang iya! Tapi kurasa tidak terlalu menyakitkan sampai harus menulis semacam:

"_Cinta aku ke kamu tuh ibarat bulu ketek. Meski dicukur terus, dia bakal tetap tumbuh. Bahkan lebih lebat.__"_

_"Cinta kita itu kaya bulan sama matahari. Meski ada di langit yang sama, tapi ga akan pernah bertemu."_

_"Cintaku bagai ketombe yang disampo Dee-dee kempot (?), tetap balik lagi walaupun sudah berkali-kali dihilangkan."_

Melihatnya sekilas, aku langsung khawatir tahu!

"Sudahlah Hinata, berhenti menggalau di sosial media. Sampai kapan pun dia takkan bisa peka!" Oh yeah! Aku harap setelah ini Hinata akan melupakan obsesinya pada Alis Tebal!

"T-tapi, aku sudah membeli spandex yang sama. Dan aku... aku menggunakan uangmu juga!" Dan Hinata menggigit jarinya.

Aku justru akan lebih sakit kalau spandex itu kauberikan pada Alis Tebal!

"Itu tidak masalah, Hinata."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"A-ano, bisa ambilkan HP-ku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan meng-update statusku!"

GUBRAK! Alis Tebah bahkan menyebarkan virus alaynya pada Hinata! Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini!

**Nanti kau akan di-**_**unfriend**_** dan di-**_**unfollow**_**, Hinata!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#5 OYSJC yang sedang mengalami patah hati selalu murung dan melampiaskan kekecewaan karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lalu setelah itu, meminta saran dari temannya. Tapi, ketika kuberi saran, dia malah menentang!**

Malam pesta akhirnya datang. Hinata menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan ragu. Dia berpenampilan sama seperti saat aku—uhuk—berdansa dengannya di butik waktu itu. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda sekarang. Rambutnya tidak lagi tergerai, tapi terikat setengahnya. Membuatnya semakin manis saja.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Aku menghela napas. Sekarang aku mengenakan kaos putih yang dilapisi kemeja hitam yang tidak kukancing. Berjalan mendekati Hinata, aku berujar, "Kalau memang tidak mau melihat Lee bersama gadis lain, lebih baik tidak usah pergi."

Hinata memandangi cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya dan bayanganku. "T-tapi..."

"Apa?" Aku menatap mata Hinata yang ada di cermin.

"Aku ingin datang!"

Aku mengernyit.

"Tapi aku tidak mau melihatnya bersama orang lain..."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"T-tapi aku ingin ke sana!"

**Ha~ah! Aku sungguh bingung apa maunya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#6 Yang paling parah, OYSJC rela dipermalukan di depan umum! Contohnya Hinata. Dia rela berkeliling dengan bibir belepotan cokelat dan tidak mau dibersihkan selain oleh 'si doi'!**

Pada akhirnya, kami tetap datang. Hinata bilang akan siap menerima apa pun yang terjadi. Tsaaah. Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku harus selalu berada di dekatnya.

Sekilas aku memperhatikan konsep pesta ini. Di pinggir kolam renang, dengan beberapa poster Alis Tebal yang membintangi film. Terbersit pertanyaan, apakah itu tidak mengganggu pemandangan?

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-san!" Kudengar Alis Tebal memanggil. Kami menoleh bersamaan. Di dekat panggung, aku melihat Alis Tebal sedang mengumpulkan kado-kado.

Dan coba tebak? Hinata mulai memerah lagi!

Alis Tebal mulai melangkah mendekati kami. "Terima kasih sudah datang. Sepertinya kalian mengorbankan banyak rencana kegiatan."

Huh, pede sekali kau!

"Oh ya, Lee-kun, i-ini..."

Alis Tebal mempertemukan alisnya. Bertanya-tanya.

Aku pun mengambil alih kotak kado yang dibawa Hinata. "Ini kado dari kami berdua! Yah, semoga kau menyukainya, ya. Ya, kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Tadi sebelum berangkat, aku membuat ultimatum bahwa jika Hinata tetap berangkat, maka dia harus mengakui bahwa kado spandex itu dari _kami berdua_, bukan hanya dari Hinata. Tentu saja kulakukan itu agar Alis Tebal tidak terkesan dengannya! Aku jenius, kan? Huahaha!

"Wah, terima kasih banyak. Ah, ya, supaya semangat masa muda kalian terus berkobar, silakan kalian nikmati hidangannya. Aku juga menyediakan ramen, lho!" Alis Tebal tersenyum lebar.

Aku langsung bersemangat, tentu saja! Apalagi dari rumah aku belum makan, hehe. "Kalau begitu, kami akan membantu menghabiskannya. Sampai jumpa nanti, Lee!"

Aku segera menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari situ, menuju meja yang menyajikan bermacam-macam makanan!

Sesampainya di sana, aku mengambil semangkuk ramen, sedangkan Hinata memilih cinnamon roll dan kue cokelat. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung memakannya. Tapi entah kenapa selera makanku sedikit menurun begitu ekspresi datar Hinata.

"Hinata?" Aku menggantung mie ramen tepat di depan mulutku.

Hinata menatap kosong pada entah-apa.

"Hey, Hinata?" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Tapi, dia malah diam sambil mendekatkan kue cokelat pada mulutnya, dan...

O ow. Aku melihat ada noda cokelat di sudut bibir Hinata!

"Hinata, itu..." aku meraih tisu lalu mendekatkannya pada mulut Hinata.

Sebelum sempat kubersihkan, Hinata malah menangkap tanganku dan menatapku intens. "Apa ada noda cokelat?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia terbelalak, lalu menunduk. "T-tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja. A-aku akan..." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, lalu membalikkan badan.

Perlu beberapa detik sampai aku bisa memproses semuanya. "Jangan-jangan dia ingin Lee yang membersihkannya! What the piiip? Arrrgh!"

**Kurasa dia memang kehilangan logikanya saat jatuh cinta!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata!" Aku mengejar Hinata yang kini berjalan menuju pinggir kolam renang, tempat Alis Tebal berada. Namun, langkahku terhenti begitu melihat Hinata yang juga urung melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ah! Ternyata Alis Tebal...! Di pinggir kolam renang, kulihat Alis Tebal sedang disuapi oleh seorang gadis! Gadis yang juga beralis tebal, dan... berponi sama rata! Benar-benar tampak seperti pinang dibelah dua!

Mengabaikan itu, aku melihat punggung Hinata. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan hingga melewatiku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun melanjutkan kegiatan berkejar-kejaran dengan Hinata.

Tidak, aku tidak mau kalau Hinata menangis! Apa dia sampai sesakit itu? Arrrgh! Hinata!

Aku baru berhasil meraih tangannya ketika kami sampai di taman belakang. Taman ini ada di balik tembok dekat kolam renang. Dan di sini, tak ada siapa-siapa selain kami...

"Hinata?" Aku membalikkan bahunya sehingga kini dia berhadapan denganku.

Terlihat sekali ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Hinata..."

"Ternyata ada gadis yang modelnya rambutnya lebih mirip dariku..."

_Krik krik._

Model... sama?

"Jadi..."

Aku mengembangkan senyum lebar. Ha! Iya, kan, dia hanya terobsesi dengan rambutnya! Tapi dia menyangkanya cinta!

Hening menghinggapi.

"A-ano, Hinata. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu meniru orang lain..." bodoh sekali aku membuka percakapan dengan ini. Habis, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya! "Kau tak perlu menjadi orang lain agar terlihat hebat. Kau punya keistimewaan. Dan karena itulah, kau sudah seharusnya percaya diri. Percayalah, orang lain akan lebih senang jika kau menjadi diri sendiri. Bahkan di mataku, kau adalah... yang paling istimewa, Hinata..."

Hinata mendongak, terbelalak sedikit. Tapi, ada yang mengganggu! Cokelat yang tadi masih ada!

Tiba-tiba seperti menyadari sesuatu, dia menggerakkan tangan ke mulutnya. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih cepat! Aku sudah mengunci tangannya. Dengan ini, akulah yang akan membersihkannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Aku bisa merasakan kerlap-kerlip bintang menimpa kami. Cahaya bulan menerobos gelap dan memantul di mata Hinata. Angin yang berhembus tidak lagi terasa dingin karena keberadaan gadis ini telah membuat hatiku hangat.

"Kau tahu Hinata, sebenarnya aku lebih suka ramen, tapi, sepertinya tak ada salahnya mencicipi cokelat..."

Memejamkan mata.

Malam ini sungguh indah...

Aku pun mendekatkan bibirku pada bibir Hinata yang belepotan cokelat.

.

.

.

**Yeah, intinya aku benci orang yang jatuh cinta kalau Hinata jatuh cinta pada orang lain... Dan itu karena aku jatuh cinta padanya...**

**FIN**

Muihihi, jangan berpikiran LeeHina, yah! Hinata kan cuma terobsesi sama rambut Lee! Lagian Lee itu milik saya! (please, Lee itu keren banget tahu!) #dark side: Arrrgh, bebaskan aku dari genjutsu (?) Lee! (korban Naruto SD)

Yeah, happy NHFD #4! :'D

Keep shining, my favorite pairing! Muncul lagi nih ye, di cover manga volume 64! Huwaaa, holding hands, ditambah saling melirik! (~0/0)~ NaruHina all the waaay~! *happy dance keliling Konoha*


End file.
